Teaching The Brunette
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: The day before Jaden's 16th birthday, the gang realize how little the brunette knows about being a teenager. They take on the challenge of teaching him to ensure he makes the right choices in life- no matter HOW awkward it gets! Rated M for later mentions of, well, mature stuff. This includes possible lemon!
1. Birthdays And Vomit

**Author's Note: Oh god, PLEASE don't ask about the title right now. You'll see very soon, i promise! I remind you, thirteen year olds aren't experts on alcohol, puberty or math. Just enjoy it, OK?**

**DISCLAIMER: Now, If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, don't you think Funamation would have dubbed the fourth season by now?**

**General POV**

"Jesse, are you sure this is OK? Were only teenagers, and I think this is an adult thing . . ."

"Jaden I promise, if _anything_ happens at this party, I will pay for everything!"

"If you say so . . ."

* * *

**1-2 Hours Earlier~**

It was finally winter break at DA, and the whole gang decided to stay on the island. This year they had one specific reason for staying.

It was Jaden Yuki's sixteenth birthday tomorrow!

Not too long ago, they found out Jaden was actually the youngest out of the whole grade, leaving the brunette as the final fifteen year old left in their sophomore class. The whole group decided to stay with Jaden at DA for his birthday, considering his parents were on a business trip for two more months.

It was December 26th and when everyone had gathered in the slifer cafeteria, the festivities began. They did simple things; danced to music, chatted, ate, and even had a few duel. It was a nice, innocent 'day before sweet-sixteen party' . . .

Until Jaden began opening his presents.

Aster had gotten him a bright white suit; Syrus knitted a red hat with fluffy Kuriboh's on the end, Bastion found a poster of the periodic table, not to mention Jim and Axel even pitched in to get him a new cell phone!

Alexis and Hassleberry got him manga books, Zane got a couple booster packs, and Jesse got him a locket with a picture of them inside.

Chazz and Atticus, you ask?

Alcohol.

"Chazz, did you get me soda?" Jaden asked excitedly. Just as he was about to pop one open, Axel grabbed the can and threw it out the window.

"Chazz, Atticus!" Jim yelled, no. _Screamed_. "Are you out of you're _MIND_? Jaden almost drank that!"

"What is it?" Jaden whispered to Jesse, his best friend/secret crush.

"Jaden, that was beer!"

"Oh . . ." the boy moved his gaze to Atticus. "What's beer?"

The older teens looked at him, completely baffled. If he didn't know what beer and marriage, what _else_ didn't he know about? **(I'll save those explanations for another time; I can make those into more chapters . . .)**

After a good ten minutes of staring and face palming, Alexis turned to the brunette.

"Please tell us you're kidding."

"I'm not!" Jaden yelled.

There was a long moment of silence as they pondered.

"Well?" Chazz said to the Australian.

Even Jim knew what they had to do, if they didn't do it then Jaden might try to later on in life . . .

"Were all going to have hangovers in the morning."

They handed out five beers to each person in the room, still leaving over thirty cans for later.

"Jaden," Axel said, getting the young brunette's attention. "I hope this incident shall teach you to _never_ drink alcohol again."

The brunette was confused, but began drinking out of the can anyway. His face was scrunched up from the taste; it was smelly and bitter as _hell_! Still, they stayed on the island with him during Christmas and his birthday. This was the least he could do for them.

* * *

**About One Or More Hours Later . . .**

Jaden, who was insanely dizzy, sat sideways in the cafeteria chair. Jesse was trying to get Jaden to taste a sip of vodka, but the brunette already felt his stomach screaming _'YOU DUMBASS!_

"Jesse, are you sure this is OK? Were only teenagers, and I think this is an adult thing . . ."

"Jaden I promise, if _anything_ happens at this party, I will pay for everything!"

"If you say so . . ."

Jaden had eventually downed the whole bottle of vodka, getting claps from any of his friends that were still conscious. If you're wondering, this consisted of Jim, Axel, Zane, Aster, and I _guess_ you could count Syrus, who was banging his head into the wall. Jesse passed out before Jaden was even close to finishing the drink.

"I never though Jaden could fit so much alcohol into his gut!" Zane said, moderately surprised.

"I bet this is going to be a pain in the ass later . . ." Aster said aloud, hoping he was wrong.

* * *

**Aster's POV, Another Hour Later**

"Jeez, has everyone passed out?"

I spent my vacation days trying to give Jaden a stylish birthday present, and this is how it turned out? I quickly began counting the number of intoxicated corpses.

"Nine, ten, eleven . . . Wait, wouldn't there be twelve drunks?"

He looked around frantically and even recounted before he realized who was missing.

"Jaden, where are you?" I yelled. Not only was Jaden the one who drank the most, but also the whole time he looked sick as a dog!

It took me another half an hour, but I found him in his room. The brunette was hunched over the trashcan. His whole body started shaking as a splattering sound was made.

"Jaden, are you OK?"

It took a minute before he stopped vomiting and looked up at me. His face was pale and he was literally _**soaked**_ in sweat.

"A-Aster?" he said weakly. How much did they have him drink?

I knelt down over the brunette and placed a hand over his forehead. He was burning up too? _Wonderful_. "Jaden how much did you drink anyway?"

He thought hazily for a minute, "Um, a few beers and a bottle of, um . . . Volkdon?"

"Wait, you mean _**Vodka**_?" Not only did they get beer onto the island, but vodka as well? Forget dueling, these guys should be either smugglers or ninjas!

He quickly repositioned himself as another wave of vomit spilled into the overflowing trashcan.

Another hour passed before Jaden had completely emptied his stomach. Sadly, it only caused him to start dry heaving.

After he finally calmed down, I carried the half passed-out brunette to Chazz's room (Jaden's smelt like nothing but vomit . . .) and laid him down on the soft bed.

Jeez, I wonder what they're going to teach him next?

* * *

**Me: That was hilarious!**

**Jaden: That was painful . . . wasn't this supposed to be another drunken one-shot?**

**Me: Yes, but I decided to change it. Now the gang gets to teach you about alcohol, love, gambling, marriage, and even stuff like sex, porn, puberty-**

**Hotaru: ENOUGH INFORMATION!**

**Kuri: . . .**

**Jesse: Are they you're OCs?**

**Me: Yes! Aren't they cute? Kuri has multiple personality order though, poor thing.**

**Kuri: . . .**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Card Games And Monopoly**_


	2. Gambling And Monopoly

**Author's Note: I. Have. RETURNED! I'd like to see the gang teach Jaden how to gamble in real life, imagine it for a moment . . .**

**Imagined? Good.**

**Anyway, sorry for not being online! I was so busy with school that I really didn't have the time. And now I'm sick, ugh . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the leftover beer cans from last chapter!**

**General POV**

"I hate you . . ."

"Sorry Jaden, but I didn't realize you'd drink _all_ the vodka!"

"I don't care, my stomach is killing me . . ."

Incase you're wondering, it's been twelve hours since the 'so-called' birthday party ended. Thankfully Jaden had up-chucked _most _of the alcohol, otherwise he'd probably still be drinking.

Yeah, _probably._

"If it hurts so bad, just take some aspirin!" Chazz snapped. Most of them had taken aspirin, somehow taking affect in less then an hour. _Him_ on the other hand . . .

"No way, medicine is horrible!"

"But Jaden . . ." Syrus begged.

"No means NO! I hate it!" He said, sitting up straight. Sadly, he sat up a bit _too _fast, forcing him to squeeze a hand over his mouth.

Alexis patted down his hair. "C'mon, it's just one little pill!"

"No, I hate pills . . ."

Jesse leaned closer, his eyes sparkling with tears. "Please Ja-Chan, for me?"

He sighed; no way in _hell_ can anyone resist that puppy-dog face!

"F-Fine, but you have to do something first . . ."

Jim stared curiously. "What is it mate?"

"Hand me that trashcan . . ."

Before they could fully put the bin down, the brunette had already doubled over it. At least he didn't just get over a hangover like all the others. But still, who wants too barf their stomach out?

. . . Metaphorically of course.

After a half an hour of looking for the aspirin, hiding the aspirin, Jesse finding it again and Jim shoving it down the stubborn brunette's throat, they all headed to the obelisk dorm. It may be winter break, but today was his actual birthday.

"So Jaden," Atticus said, chuckling. "Are you ready to play a game?"

"What type of game?"

"The game of manhood, the winner's gain and the loser's defeat . . . poker!"

" . . . You guys are going to yell at me again . . ."

Everyone turned around, shocked anime expressions on their faces.

"YOU'VE NEVER EVEN _HEARD _OF POKER?" Atticus screamed, followed by his younger sister.

"Jaden how much did you're parents shelter you _**anyway**_?"

After a moment of thinking, he realized it made some sense; Mom homeschooled him until 7th grade and dad wouldn't let the anywhere in 8th, even if it was just somewhere like the park or mall.

"I-I guess they were a _little_ overprotective... "

Atticus raised his left fist in the air. "Protective or not, today I shall teach Jaden the mysterious wonders of gambling!"

"Oh, like how you 'taught' him about alcohol?" Jesse said while simultaneously rolling his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know he'd drink that much!"

The argument continued for another ten minutes before Jim punched Atticus in the jaw. The gang finally made their way to Aster's room so the broken and bleeding Atticus could teach him how to play this 'game'.

Little did they know that the brunette adapts to games _very_ quickly.

"Ha!" Aster yelled, everyone but him and the brunette already folded. "Pair of Kings!"

"Sorry Jay, good luck next-"

"Royal Flush."

They stared at me blankly, completely baffled. What's so special about a royal flush?

"Who knew Jaden was such an eccentric gambler?" Zane said, clapping in shock.

"Congrats Jaden, you're the first person to beat me at poker in ten years!"

Chazz chuckled, "But only awhile ago he kicked you're ass in a duel . . ."

What was that? If I can remember, you've _never_ beaten Jaden in a duel!"

"That's true . . ."

"Jaden's way too strong for Chazz!"

"I doubt we'll see a day where Jaden is even close to losing . . ."

One of the veins on Chazz's forehead twitched out of place. "WE GET IT, OK?"

Everyone chuckled at the raven-haired teen.

Then he noticed something; Chazz was winking to Aster, Aster to Zane, Zane to Sy, Sy to Jesse, Jesse to Jim- do you see where I'm going? Thy continued until they winked to something . . . behind me?

Next thing he knew was that he had a blindfold on, Jim carrying him on his shoulder, and everyone is following behind gigging.

"What are you guys up to now?"

"Just be patient, mate. You'll see soon enough, we promise!"

Ah, it seems our clueless little protagonist has been kidnapped again, hasn't he?

Jim carried the blindfolded brunette over his shoulder, letting Jesse lead them out of the cafeteria's back doors.

Jaden tried struggling, but just wasn't strong enough. "What are you guys up to now?"

Jim just laughed at the younger teen. "Just be patient, mate. You'll see soon enough, we promise!"

Eventually the gang arrived to a small clearing near the obelisk lake. Sadly, all Jaden could hear was the giggling and hushed sound of other students.

_But, isn't it winter break?_

Jim gently set the boy down gently, before removing the blindfold. Blinking in the new sunlight, Jaden was utterly confused. It was just a plain clearing . . .

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

All of a sudden, _every_ DA student popped out. Of course Jaden, caught off guard, tripped backwards into the lake.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled, diving in after his best friend.

Whoops, Syrus can't even swim, can he?

. . . Luckily, the water is only three feet deep.

**(A/N: Yes, I think I just added a barrel load of freaking drama. Isn't that wonderful?)**

After being pulled out of the water, falling back in and getting dragged out _again_, Jaden and Syrus had completely dried off.

"That was _hilarious_!" Atticus sang.

"Shut up, I'm bad with surprises!"

"You're lucky they decided to change the depth of the pool, slifer."

Jaden stared at Chazz with curious eyes. "How deep was it before?"

"Fourteen feet."

" . . . "

**Kuri: Um, Darkness?**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Kuri: Why do you enjoy almost killing you're characters?**

**Everyone: CAUSE SHE'S EVIL!**

**Hotaru: No, an evil person wouldn't create us!**

**Jaden: Have you read her other stories?**

**Hotaru: Yes!**

**Jesse: Then you're not sane . . .**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Dancing And EXTREME Awkwardness**_


	3. Author Notes And OC's (Seriously, AN)

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


End file.
